The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a heat conductor, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor element for a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), or the like is electrically connected and fixed to a substrate in a semiconductor package. The semiconductor element becomes hot when activated. This adversely affects the performance of the semiconductor element. Thus, the temperature of the semiconductor element needs to be forcibly lowered.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-171200 describes a heat dissipation component (e.g., metal heat dissipation plate) that is arranged on a semiconductor element to release the heat generated by the semiconductor element into the ambient air. The heat dissipation component forms a passage that releases the heat of the semiconductor element to the outside. Further, techniques have been studied to improve the heat dissipation performance (heat radiation) of the heat dissipation plate. For example, a sheet of a heat conductor may be arranged between the heat dissipation component and the semiconductor element to improve the heat dissipation performance of the heat dissipation component. The heat conductor includes carbon nanotubes that are molded from a resin and arranged in the direction in which heat is transferred.
The end surfaces of the carbon nanotubes, which are arranged in the heat conduction direction, are in point contact with the heat dissipation component or the semiconductor element. This produces a large contact resistance where the end surfaces of the carbon nanotubes contact the heat dissipation component or the semiconductor element. Thus, the carbon nanotubes arranged in the heat transfer direction may not be able to obtain the expected heat dissipation performance.